


Meant To B

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [171]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: William and Bobby meet Becca for the first time. Oliver issues a press release to announce the birth of his son, fifteen years later.





	Meant To B

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> I know I owe you the final chapter of You Give Love A Bad Name, but I'm still writing it. Smut always takes me longer to write than I think it will. Instead of making you go another week without an update, I thought I'd share a little family fluff to hold you over.
> 
> This installment is 111/171. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

 

 

It had been five months since William had arrived on Oliver’s doorstep and, in that time, the press hadn’t caught on to the fact that Oliver Queen had fathered a child before he’d been shipwrecked. William had seen Oliver a total of sixteen times, including their first meeting. Each meeting had been carefully planned, and they’d never appeared in public together, until now.

“You don’t have to do this,” Oliver said as he unhooked Bobby from his car seat. You can stay in the car with the driver, or I can send the driver to your Aunt Thea’s and I’ll pick you up from there.”

William looked back out the tinted car windows at the photographers who were all pointing their lenses at the vehicle. He swallowed heavily, “How many are there?”

Oliver squeezed William’s forearm, “If you get out of this car with me, there’s no going back. The world is going to know that you’re my son. The press is going to hound you, your mom, and your dad. You’re never going to have privacy again. You’ve already paid a heavy price for being my son. I’m afraid that the tabloids are another cost of being my son.”

William experienced a moment of doubt. He’d been preparing himself for this moment. His mom and dad had warned him that being Oliver’s son would mean people talking about him on television and online. He thought he was prepared for it, but the look of worry on Oliver’s face was making him nervous. “Do you want me to stay in the car?”

Oliver’s hand landed on the back of William’s neck. “No, you’re my son. I’m proud of you. I don’t want us to hide anymore, but if you need more time, then we’ll try and get you as much time as we can.”

William’s eyes drifted back to the windows. The shouts of the people gathered around the car could be heard, but he couldn’t understand what they were saying. His stomach felt like it had taken up residence in his throat and he was sweating, a lot.

“Felicity and Rebecca will be home tomorrow,” Oliver said gently.

William loved his mom and dad, but he’d always fantasized about being part of a big boisterous family that laughed and joked around at the dinner table. Oliver, Tommy, Felicity, Bobby and Rebecca were his chance at making his fantasy a reality. He’d always been jealous of his friends with brothers and sisters. Even when his friends complained about how annoying their siblings were, William was still jealous. He wished he had someone to play with and to complain about eating their mom’s corned beef and cabbage on St. Patrick’s Day with. “No,” William heard himself say. “She’s my sister, and I want to meet her now, not tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Oliver said with a smile. “We’re going to get out of the car. Don’t speak to them. Keep your eyes on the door to the hospital. They won’t touch you.” He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. “Put these on.”

William took the glasses and put them on. A soft knock rapped against the window and William jumped.

“Mr. Diggle is here,” Rob said from the front seat.

“Let’s go,” Oliver told their driver.

Bobby patted William’s cheek. “Don’t be scared. Daddy’s here.”

William smiled at his little brother. If a three-year-old could be fearless in the face of a horde of screaming strangers, William could be too. “Thank you.”

The car door opened, and the sound of the reporters hit them like a physical wall. William couldn’t help but wince at the noise.

Oliver got out of the SUV first. He waved to the reporters and asked them to back up because he had Bobby with him. Oliver’s request fell on deaf ears. He turned back to the car and reached inside. “Come on, little man. Your mommy misses you.”

Without hesitation, Bobby wrapped his arms around Oliver’s neck. Oliver turned back to face the crowd and the shouting got even louder. William took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Oliver placed a hand on William’s shoulder and squeezed it. With the slightest of pressure, Oliver set William into motion towards the hospital entrance.

It was hard to understand what was being shouted, but he was able to make out a few things.

_Oliver._

_Bobby, look over here._

_How’s Felicity?_

_Are you the baby’s father?_

_What’s your daughter’s name?_

Time seemed to slow down as William walked the short distance between the SUV and the hospital. His heart hammered in his ears as he realized that, soon, it would be his name the reporters shouted. His legs suddenly felt like they were made of lead and he struggled to lift his foot for the next step. A hand grabbed his elbow and William turned to see John Diggle smiling down at him.

“We’re almost there,” Diggle shouted.

William nodded, grateful for the reassurance from his dad’s best friend and bodyguard. William found himself agreeing with his step-mother’s sentiments that it was impossible to feel anything but safe in the presence of John Diggle.

William followed Oliver into the large, slowly revolving hospital door. As soon as they were inside, the sounds of the photographers disappeared. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

Oliver clapped him on the back. “You did really well. Let’s go meet your sister.”

“Yay,” Bobby said with a large smile.

 

The door to Felicity’s room was open. Oliver set Bobby down and pointed to the door, “Go say hi to your mommy and sister.”

Bobby took off in a run, “Mommy.”

William followed Oliver into Felicity’s room but stayed by the door. He was overcome with shyness as he watched the family scene play out before him. Felicity sat on her bed wearing purple pajamas covered in donuts and bright pink socks. Tommy was seated on the foot of her bed, his back to the door, with Rebecca cradled against his chest. Oliver helped Bobby climb onto the bed.

 

The toddler didn’t give his sister a passing look – he only had eyes for his mom.

“Mommy,” Bobby said as he threw himself into Felicity’s arms.

“Monkey,” Felicity said, rocking Bobby from side to side. “I missed you so much.”

William wondered what his life would’ve been like if Oliver had been there the day he was born. William wasn’t naïve enough to believe his mom and Oliver would’ve fallen in love and they’d have been a family. He’d read enough stories about Oliver to believe that things had worked out for the best. His mom had met and fallen in love with his dad, Richard. William couldn’t imagine his life without his dad being his dad. Oliver probably wouldn’t have ended up married to Tommy and Felicity. Without Tommy and Felicity, there would be no Bobby or Rebecca. Looking at his family, William was certain that this was how everything was meant to be.

Felicity caught William’s eye as she peppered Bobby’s face with kisses. “What are you doing all the way over there?” She held out a hand towards him, “Come say hi to your sister.”

William took a hesitant step towards the bed.

Tommy stood up and smiled at William. “She’s eaten. She’s peed. I think we’re at a low risk for screams of bloody murder.”

William rubbed his hands on the sides of his jeans as he approached his step-father. Tommy shifted Rebecca until she was cradled in his arm.

“She’s so tiny,” William said with awe. Reaching out to touch his sister’s clenched fist, he didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so perfect. Her hand opened, and William placed his index finger against her palm. Her hand closed around his finger, and he said with surprise, “She’s really strong.”

“Would you like to hold her?” Tommy asked, holding Rebecca towards him.

William’s heart raced. He’d never held a baby so small before. He was worried he’d do it wrong and they’d never let him visit again. He looked between Oliver and Felicity to make sure it was okay.

“It’s okay, William,” Felicity said with a grin. “She’s the third kid, so it’s okay if you drop her.”

William’s eyes went wide. The possibility of dropping her never occurred to him, but now it was the only thing he could think of. “I won’t drop her,” he promised.

Oliver rolled his eyes, “She’s kidding. We know you won’t drop her.”

“Come on, William,” Tommy held his arms out. “Pretend she’s a football, and you’re running towards the end zone.”

William folded his arms and held them out towards Tommy. His step-father lowered Rebecca into his arms. William was surprised by how solid his sister felt in his arms while at the same time feeling like she weighed nothing. “Hi, Becca. I’m your brother, Will,” he said softly. Rebecca’s eyes opened, and she stared at him. A small laugh of joy bubbled up from his chest. “I don’t live very close,” he explained softly, “but I’m going to try and visit as much as I can. I call to talk to Oliver and Bobby almost every day – I can talk to you too. My mom said I can stay for a month this summer, as long as I get a job, which means I’ll get to see you every day.” Rebecca appeared to be hanging on his every word. He lifted her up as he leaned forward and placed a kiss to her forehead. She smelled better than a new car.

“What do you think?” Oliver asked. “Should we keep her?”

William nodded his head, “She’s amazing.”

“Just like her mom,” Oliver said.

“She’s beautiful,” William said to Felicity. “Did Bobby look like this as a baby?”

When William had first learned his dad had another son, William had been curious to know if Bobby was his biological brother. At first, he couldn’t understand how Tommy and Oliver weren’t curious who was Bobby’s dad, but the more time he spent with Oliver and his family, the more he understood that it didn’t actually matter. Blood didn’t make a family, love did. Still, as he peered at his sister’s face, he couldn’t stop himself from looking for his own reflection. He wondered if Oliver and Tommy did too.

Tommy removed the small pink hat from Rebecca’s head. “She has as much hair as Bobby did, but it’s much lighter.”

“You had a lot of blonde hair when you were born too,” Oliver said with a big smile. “Your mom sent me your baby photos.”

“It’s hard to believe I was ever this small,” William said to Oliver.

A sad look swept across Oliver’s face, before he replaced it with a smile, “I can’t believe that you’re almost as tall as me.”

“I wanna see the baby,” Bobby said. “My turn.”

William looked over to his little brother, “Sorry, I guess I’ve been hogging her.”

Oliver and Tommy snorted.

“I think this little lady brings out this family’s hogging tendencies,” Oliver said as he took Rebecca from William’s arms.

William watched as Tommy and Felicity created an elaborate stack of pillows around Bobby before Oliver placed Rebecca on Bobby’s lap. Bobby’s face lit up with a smile when Rebecca grabbed his hand.

“She’s small,” Bobby said to his parents. “Does she do anything?”

Tommy laughed, “You’ll need to be patient, little man. Right now, she’s going to sleep a lot but, pretty soon, she’ll be chasing after you.”

Bobby looked over at William, “You’re more fun.”

Everyone laughed.

“Thanks,” William said.

“Come sit with us,” Felicity encouraged. “There’s plenty of room.”

William sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Rebecca’s small chest. Bobby looked up at him and grinned. William couldn’t help but return the same goofy grin. “Pretty cool, huh?”

Bobby nodded.

“We’re going to be really good big brothers to Becca, right?” he asked Bobby. “You’ll share your toys. I’ll push her on the swings and take her for ice cream.”

“I want ice cream too?” Bobby said seriously.

“We’ll take her for ice cream together,” William promised. As he looked at his little sister he knew with absolute certainty that he would do anything for Rebecca. He loved his parents, but for the first time in his life, he really felt like he belonged somewhere. He was a big brother and being a big brother was important. He was going to do his best to be the kind of brother he’d always wanted and that meant he needed to spend as much time with Bobby and Becca as his parents would allow.

“Becca,” Felicity said, her finger running down her daughter’s cheek. “I like it better than Becky.”

“Me too,” Tommy agreed.

“Were we going to call her Becky?” Oliver asked.

Felicity shrugged, “I guess I never thought about it. Did your mom go by Becky?”

Tommy shook his head, “No, her parents called her Sunny, but everyone else called her Rebecca.”

Oliver and Felicity reached for Tommy’s hand and squeezed it together. Not for the first time, William was surprised by how normal it seemed that Oliver was in a marriage with two other people. There was so much love in the way they looked at one another that William didn’t think their love could be contained by a traditional marriage. It was like all three of them were necessary to complete the circuit.

“I like Becca,” Bobby announced.

“Bobby and Becca, I guess that gives us two B’s in the family now,” Oliver said, ruffling Bobby’s hair.

“Two B’s or not two B’s,” Tommy said with an English accent, “that is the question.”

“Not two B’s. B2,” Felicity said with a smile.

Becca yawned causing Bobby to yawn in response.

“B2,” Oliver grinned at his children. “I think it suits them.”

Bobby leaned over and kissed his sister again. “I love you,” he whispered loudly.

Oliver’s phone rang, “It’s Julie.”

“Oh boy,” Felicity said with a nervous giggle. She squeezed William’s hand, “Here we go.”

Oliver squeezed William’s shoulder. “Hey, Julie.”  He rose from the bed and moved towards the windows. “Huh,” he said, his brow creasing with confusion.

“What?” William and Tommy asked together.

“I’m going to put you on speaker. Tommy, Felicity, William, and Bobby are listening.”

“Hello, Merlyn-Queen-Smoaks. The six of you really do know how to keep my office busy,” Julie said cheerfully. “Most of the questions coming into the office today are about Rebecca. Same questions they had when Bobby was born. They also want to know the baby’s name. We did have a few questions about Felicity’s cousin.”

Felicity’s nose wrinkled, “My cousin?”

“It appears that quite a few people are speculating that William is Felicity’s cousin. I did have one reporter from UNN call and ask if William is Robert’s. TMZ asked if he’s Tommy’s. Susan Williams called and asked if William is Oliver’s. She said that he has more than a passing resemblance.” Julie paused, “What do you want me to do, boss?”

Oliver looked at William, “This is your choice, son. Julie can put out a press release and, in a matter of seconds, everyone will know that you’re mine. When we walk back outside, they will consider you William Queen.”

William felt like he was floating. He didn’t want to hide that Oliver was his biological dad, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t worried how his life would change once everyone knew he was a Queen and a billionaire. “What happens if we wait?”

“We can try and stall as long as we can,” Oliver said gently.

“Ollie,” Tommy cautioned, “if Susan has the story – she’s never forgiven me.”

William didn’t know what his step-father could possibly need forgiveness for. As far as he could tell, Tommy was universally adored. Before his mouth caught up with his brain, he asked, “What’d you do to make her mad?”

Tommy looked at William with surprise. He looked between his husband and wife for help. Felicity rolled her eyes and Oliver looked amused. Tommy sighed, “She was getting to close to the truth about our relationship. I needed to discredit her before she went on air with her accusations. I kissed her in front of a lot of witnesses.”

Bobby’s nose wrinkled, “Kissing is gross.”

“You ruined her story with a kiss?” William asked with disbelief. “That actually works?”

Felicity snorted, “Please don’t take that as a life lesson. You can’t kiss exposés away.”

“Do you want to call your mom and dad? Check back in with them – make sure you’re all on the same page?” Oliver suggested, refocusing the conversation back to the crisis at hand.

William’s parents had known that the plan for this visit had included Oliver admitting paternity. They’d approved the press release which was actually more of a birth announcement. _Oliver Queen proudly announces the birth of his son, William Jonas Clayton on June 12, 2008._ His parents had one of their own ready to release too, but it was a request for privacy. He didn’t need to call them to know what they’d tell him. They’d tell him that he was loved, and whatever decision he made would be the right one. “Okay,” he said.

“Okay, you want to call your mom and dad?” Oliver asked.

William shook his head, “No. Okay for Ms. Chen to send out the press release.”

“Are you sure?” Oliver asked. “It’s okay if you’re not ready.”

“I’m ready,” William said, feeling more confident in his decision. “I’m ready.”

“The press release is all queued up,” Julie said. “Just tell me when.”

Oliver looked at his husband and wife. Felicity and Tommy held out a hand, and Oliver took them. He gave them a squeeze and a small smile. He turned to William and said, “For better or for worse, you’re ours now.”

William liked the sound of that. “Good.”

“Go ahead, Julie. You have our permission to release the statement,” Oliver said.

“It will be out in the next half hour. I have someone from my team with Sam and Richard to coordinate their response,” Julie said.

“Thanks, Jules,” Tommy said.

“I’ll check in later,” Julie said before the call disconnected.

Butterflies began to perform aerial acrobatics in William’s stomach. He thought there was a chance he might throw up.

“You okay?” Oliver asked with concern.

William forced himself to smile, “Yeah – yeah, just a little nervous.”

“Reporters are nerf herders,” Bobby lamented.

William laughed at his brother’s comment. “Nerf herders?”

“I was getting really tired of putting money in the swear jar,” Felicity explained.

“I guess it would be silly of me to be nervous about some scruffy looking nerf herders,” William said to his brother with a wink.

Felicity kissed her fingers, placed them on William’s cheek, and grinned at Oliver. “God, do I love our kids. They’re all keepers.”

Tommy hovered his hand over William’s head, “The nerd is strong in this one.”

“What about me, da?” Bobby asked.

Tommy shifted his hand over Bobby’s head, “The nerd is strong in this one too.”

“What about Becca?” Bobby asked.

Tommy’s hand moved over Becca and began to shake, “The nerd in this one is more powerful than her mother’s.”

Bobby’s eyes went wide, “That’s a lot of nerd.”

William burst out laughing, but he wasn’t alone. Oliver, Felicity, and Tommy were laughing just as hard as he was. If he had to belong to people other than his mom and dad, he was grateful he belonged to them.

 

“Ready?” Diggle asked.

William stood flanked by Oliver and Tommy in the hospital lobby. The press was gathered outside awaiting the first appearance of William now that he’d been publicly acknowledged as a Queen.

“Come on, little man,” Tommy held out his arms for Bobby.

“I don’t want you to carry me,” Bobby said, his arms folded across his chest.

“There are too many reporters out there for you to walk to the car on your own,” Tommy said sternly.  “You need to be carried.”

“William can carry me,” Bobby said, running up to William.

“That’s okay with me, if it’s okay with William,” Tommy said.

William lifted Bobby, “I think I’ll feel braver holding you.” He did feel better with his brother holding onto him.

“Bobby,” Oliver said, fussing with his son’s hat. “I’m going to need you to close your eyes until we get into the car, okay? It’s going to be very bright outside.”

Bobby dropped his head to William’s shoulder. “Okay,” he said, his voice muffled by William’s coat.

Oliver straightened William’s scarf. “It’s dark, so their flashes are going to be blinding. Your Aunt Thea wanted me to remind you to keep your head up, your shoulders back, and don’t react – no matter what they say. Trust that Tommy, Dig, and I are going to get you to the car. We’ve been doing this a long time. We’ve got you.”

“Okay,” William answered, not entirely sure if he was ready for his official debut.

“As soon as we get out of here, Donna and Quentin are waiting at the house for us with p-i-z-z-a,” Tommy said. “It will be our reward for dealing with the nerf herders.”

When they stepped outside the night sky lit up like it was the middle of the day. The roar from the reporters was deafening. Tommy’s hand rested on William’s back and gently provided pressure for forward momentum. Oliver’s hand was on William’s shoulder, grounding him in the chaos. He forced himself not to shrink inside himself from the onslaught. He squared his shoulders and made sure his chin was up. He was Oliver Queen’s son. He could do this.

_William._

_William, look over here._

_William, how long have you known that Oliver is your dad?_

_Oliver, why have you kept William a secret?_

_Oliver, are you going to sue for custody?_

_Tommy, when did you find out about William?_

_Tommy did you and Laurel know about William and kept it secret from Oliver?_

_Is Felicity angry about your love child?_

_How does your father-in-law feel about you fathering a child with another woman while you were dating his daughter?_

_William, did you only come forward now for your dad’s money? Were you worried he was going to give the money to his other children?_

The reporter’s question made William stumble. He hadn’t gone looking for Oliver because he was after his money. It was true that Oliver, Tommy, and Felicity had set up a trust fund for him, and he was now a billionaire, but his trust fund was out of his reach until he turned twenty-five. Oliver had wanted to start paying child support, but William’s mom and dad refused. They’d reached a compromise. Oliver, Tommy, and Felicity would pay for all of William’s higher education, including room and board. William had worried that Oliver would think he only wanted a relationship because of the money, but he would’ve reached out to Oliver, even if he’d been broke.

Oliver’s fingers on William’s shoulder tightened their grip. They all stopped walking. Oliver held up a hand and waited for the shouting to die down. “I would like to say something. Earlier today, my office released a statement. William Jonas Clayton is my son. He was born after I was presumed lost at sea. His mother chose to spare our son the pain of having a dead father and chose to keep my identity a secret. She married a good man who has been an excellent father. When I returned from the dead, William’s mother chose not to disrupt our son’s life. I regret not being there for my son’s first fifteen years, but I will not fault the choices his mother made. I love my son, and I couldn’t be prouder to be his father.  William is my son, which now puts him on your radar. Felicity, Tommy, and I ask you to remember that he is still a child and deserves to have his privacy protected. I ask that you show William and the Clayton’s consideration and permit them to go about their lives without interference. Thank you.”

When the reporters started shouting again, Tommy gave William a slight push towards the car. Diggle opened the back door and William climbed inside. He placed Bobby into his car seat but gave up trying to secure the complicated straps.

“How are my little men doing?” Oliver asked as he strapped Bobby into his seat.

“Okay,” Bobby said with a laugh.

William smiled at Oliver including William in his nickname for Bobby. “They sure had a lot of questions.”

“Questions we should ignore,” Tommy said from the front seat.

Oliver sighed heavily, “I’m sorry. I lost my temper.”

“Oliver?” William asked softly.

“Put your seatbelt on,” Oliver instructed as he sat down.

William put his seatbelt on and looked around Bobby’s car seat to where Oliver was seated, “It’s not about the money.”

Oliver’s face softened, and he reached across Bobby’s seat and patted William’s knee, “I know that. But William, I would give away every penny to have a relationship with you.”

“I want that – to have a relationship with you – with all of you,” William said with relief.

“P-I-Z-Z-A,” Bobby shouted. “I want pizza.”

“I don’t know why I bother spelling things out anymore,” Tommy said, reaching back to tickle Bobby’s leg.

Bobby shrieked with laughter as he squirmed to get away from Tommy’s fingers.

“No more secrets in our house anymore,” Oliver said with a wink.

The SUV pulled away from the hospital and they were soon swallowed up by routine Starling City rush hour traffic. William stared at the occupants of the cars next to them. One of his favorite games to play was to imagine where all the people were going. Sometimes, he gave the people boring and routine lives. Sometimes he imagined they were off to rob a bank. He often wondered if people imagined where he was going. Tonight, he wondered how many of them were going home to pizza night with their kids, and for the first time in his life, he wasn’t jealous. He was going home to eat pizza with his family too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> Many of you have been kind enough to share pictures of Stephen working out on vacation. It appears that his vacation workout routine may be prompted by the arrival of the script for 701. Methinks Oliver will be shirtless in the season premier. Season 7 already sounds way better than Season 6. I think there is a direct correlation to how bad season 6 was with Oliver remaining fully clothed for its entirety. ;-) 
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
